


At Last

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: Calls Of The Wild [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Family, M/M, Male Slash, Mating, Sex, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Kimi have known they're meant to be mates since they first met several years ago. Neither of them want to be bonded though, they're both enjoying their single lives far too much for that. Then Kimi makes one of his abrupt decisions and Nico realises how much he won't be giving up after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Unending thanks to sarcasticmissy for taking on beta duties for this fic, I'm so very grateful :)

 

 

Two months after Daniel and Jean-Eric bonded and became mates, Nico came home from another successful night out to find Kimi waiting for him in the kitchen. The Finn’s eyes were glowing gold and his fair hair seemed almost translucent in the moonlight. Nico’s heart thumped quickly at the sight of him, it always did. The bond between them might have died down for now but Nico was still drawn to Kimi even if he did avoid spending too much time with the Alpha so as not to reawaken their connection.

 

 

Nico kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket onto the couch. Kimi was watching him with his usual blank expression. Well, it was an expression that _looked_ blank but Nico could smell what was actually piled up beneath it – arousal and intent and something that tasted almost smoky on his tongue. He also knew Kimi’s expressions so he knew what the smallest eyebrow-raise meant. He had always studied Kimi and had always found more to fascinate him.

 

 

“How was your night?” Nico asked softly.

 

 

Most of the pack were in – Mark and Fernando were asleep upstairs, Sebastian and Jenson were in their room chatting to Jean-Eric while Daniel emailed his parents, and Lewis was out visiting Nicole. It always felt extra strange in the house when Lewis wasn’t around as Nico had known him for so many years – their dads were both packmasters who'd decided to link their packs via a treaty when Nico and Lewis had both been very young so they’d often hung out whenever the two packs had met up to further deepen that alliance. Nico still missed Lewis when he wasn’t around and he knew that Lewis felt the same way when Nico himself was elsewhere. Lewis had always been a comforting presence in Nico’s life, just like Kimi was now.

 

 

Speaking of, Kimi hadn’t moved a muscle but the intent in his scent had only increased. His gaze was brilliant and intense and it stirred things in Nico that he usually kept tightly locked away because he wanted to enjoy his life without pining endlessly when he didn’t have to. That had always worked for both of them. But now there was something different in Kimi’s steady gaze, something that wasn’t usually there.

 

 

Finally Kimi broke the charged silence and answered Nico. “Nothing special.”

 

 

Nico raised his eyebrows; it was almost as though Kimi was trying to communicate something without speaking. Kimi wasn’t one of life’s great talkers; he was perfectly suited to life as a werewolf where touch said much more than words did. The longest conversation Nico had ever had with Kimi had taken place several years ago when they’d discussed what they were going to do about being mates. Nico had been new to the Webber pack, introduced to it by Jenson who’d known him and Lewis intermittently over the years and had heard that Nico was looking for a new pack. Nico and his father had met with Mark, Fernando and Kimi, and Nico hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the Finn.

 

 

Keke Rosberg had immediately guessed what had occurred and once he'd briefly spoken to Kimi privately, he’d told Nico that he had no problem with Nico joining the Webber pack. Strictly speaking, Keke didn’t actually have a say in Nico’s decision seeing as Nico was of age but Nico had always respected and factored in his father’s opinion and had chosen to join the Webber pack. The Rosberg pack had had a lot of Alphas in it back then and Nico had found the atmosphere intolerable after he'd taken the bite from his father. So many Alphas had attempted to claim him because he was the packmaster’s son. For many wolves, the lack of a bond wasn't a problem, they were happy to claim and mate with a Were they liked and lusted after, there didn't need to be that overwhelming connection. Nico had disagreed with that then and he still disagreed with that now. If he was going to spend his life with someone then there'd better be a supernaturally good reason. He'd quickly realised that leaving his father's pack was the best option for him. His father had agreed.

 

 

Nico didn’t regret that decision, not even when Kimi was being particularly obtuse.

 

 

He leaned against the nearest wall and folded his arms. “Mine was pretty good. You’re usually out or unconscious at this time of night though so…”

 

 

Kimi sat back in his chair, his hand toying with the glass tumbler in front of him. Weres couldn’t get drunk on conventional alcohol but there were mass-produced drinks that could make a dent. Some people made a lot of money out of the existence of werewolves. Kimi had been drinking something that smelled pretty sweet, not his usual choice, Moongaze maybe? Kimi smirked a little as he watched Nico; Moongaze came in dark purple bottles with a full moon on the label and flowery words about ‘enhancing the magic of the moonlight.’ It didn’t exactly scream Kimi.

 

 

“I think it is time,” the Finn said abruptly.

 

 

Nico cocked his head and wondered where this was going. Kimi was looking at him like he was intently drinking Nico in. It was very flattering and a spark of something hot began working through Nico. Kimi hadn’t looked at him like that since the very first time they’d met. Wait, did that mean…?

 

 

Nico stared at Kimi, disbelief and heat duelling inside him. “What was in that drink?!”

 

 

Kimi almost smiled, it was a brief movement of his lips but Nico saw it. It caused the heat inside of him to spike heavily. Kimi twitched a shoulder in a shrug.

 

 

“I am out tonight and I think again about why I wait.”

 

 

Nico’s eyebrows shot up, because that didn’t sound flattering. “If this is because you've had a bad night…”

 

 

Kimi shook his head. “Not just a bad night. Daniel and Jean-Eric, they are young but they bond. They are still themselves.”

 

 

Nico could speak fluent Kimi, he knew what the Finn wasn't saying; Daniel and Jean-Eric were young and could have enjoyed just being friends and sampling the nightlife like Nico and Kimi had done for years, but instead Daniel and Jean-Eric had quickly chosen to bond, without any regrets so far. Jean-Eric had fitted into the pack nicely, he was as instinctively tactile as everyone else and wasn't afraid to reach out a hand when a Beta needed comfort. And he didn't seem interested in challenging Mark's leadership.

 

 

But the newest Alpha and his Beta couldn't be the whole reason for Kimi's sudden decision. Kimi had been present when Mark and Fernando had pushed determinedly through their difficult courtship and subsequent bonding, he'd been there when Jenson and Sebastian had very quickly bonded after their first unexpected meeting. Daniel and Jean-Eric's bonding was great of course, but not extraordinary enough to warrant Kimi's reaction.

 

 

Nico stared at Kimi who stared back at him. They could be here a while. Nico abruptly headed for the fridge and found a half-empty bottle of Moongaze tucked away inside. He drank it straight from the bottle, clasping the neck tightly in his hand, silently reminding himself over and over again not to crush the glass. Kimi watched him, that maelstrom of intensity and arousal building a little more. Nico stopped drinking and wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. He put the bottle down on the table like a challenge.

 

 

_I don't believe you._

 

 

They never drank together, not wanting to ignite anything that they might resent later. Had them not drinking together, not spending a lot of time with each other, meant that Nico had missed out on some important signals? Had this keenness to connect always been there, buried under everything or was this a completely new development for Kimi, realising that he was ready? However things normally were between them, it was all apparently different tonight and while the prospect of sex and bonding with Kimi was an extremely attractive one, Nico actually needed more than that. They'd both be giving up a certain lifestyle if they bonded, which was the main reason why they’d stayed unbonded, wasn't it?

 

 

Kimi traced the top of his empty tumbler with a deliberate finger. He looked good, in a way that Nico had conditioned himself not to take much notice of. Now though... Kimi wore a dark red polo shirt, the buttons undone, his blonde hair scruffy, the chain bracelet around his right wrist catching the faint light. He was looking at Nico like he was properly taking in Nico too. Nico knew he looked good; he'd dressed to catch people's interest since he'd been in the mood for a good time and intimate contact. It did feel especially good to see how Kimi's eyes darkened though. Nico preened, just a little.

 

 

“I didn't want to bond when we met,” Kimi said, quiet and utterly sure. “Now I do.”

 

 

And that was just completely Kimi. His decisions were inflexible and he didn't often justify them because he knew what he wanted, what was right for him. Luckily for him, his packmaster didn't mind if Kimi took off for weeks at a time because he always came back at some point. Kimi was there when Mark and the pack needed him and that was what really mattered.

 

 

Still Nico looked at him, disbelief clear in his expression, and Kimi raised an eyebrow, a hint of tension in his body language now. “You don't want to?”

 

 

Nico had to laugh at that because Kimi was a gorgeous strong Alpha and not the kind of wolf who'd assume that as Nico's Alpha he'd be making all of Nico's choices for him. He'd take a firm hand with Nico, which Nico was very much looking forward to, but he wouldn't suffocate him. Nico had seen how Kimi interacted with the other pack Betas and it was always very reassuring.

 

 

Kimi relaxed and waited for Nico to explain his reservations. Nico shook his head fondly.

 

 

“When you got the urge to leave again, I'd come with you.”

 

 

Kimi nodded slowly. “Of course.”

 

 

Okay then, very good to know. Time to go in for the kill. “And if you wanted to keep on having sex with other people, I’d be there for that too.”

 

 

Lust curled thickly in the air between them. Kimi got to his feet, his movements so casual yet so predatory. Nico actually took a step or two back, compelled by the overwhelming Alpha presence stalking towards him. Kimi pressed a warm hand to Nico's chest, right over his heart. Nico's heartbeat kicked up another notch and he couldn't take his eyes off Kimi. Why would he ever want to?

 

 

“It's here, you can feel it.”

 

 

Kimi's words were almost flat but there was something rough in them too and Nico swallowed. He did feel it, the sensation that Kimi was pointing towards, because talking about this, seeing Kimi's obvious desire for him, was cracking open the firmly sealed door that Nico had internally installed after meeting Kimi. He thoroughly enjoyed his frequent evenings out, evenings that usually ended with him balls-deep in an attractive eager human. He had no regrets about that, it was what both he and Kimi wanted and enjoyed. Now though, Kimi was just as sure that he wanted to u-turn and mate instead.

 

 

Maybe it was seeing the rest of their pack mated and happy, maybe he'd talked to someone who'd made him realise what he was 'missing out on' or maybe he'd just looked at Nico recently and thought _yes_. Anything was possible with Kimi. He'd claimed that he would let Nico into the parts of his life that he usually kept away from the pack. Sometimes Nico had thought that he and Kimi might never mate, because there was so much that Kimi wanted to keep to himself. Kimi had just blown that expectation out of the water. Well, then.

 

 

Kimi nosed purposefully at Nico's jaw and when he wasn't stopped, swooped lower for a firm meaningful kiss. Nico allowed Kimi to push him up against the wall, their mouths open and wet, their bodies pressed together, that spark inside beginning to grow. Nico smiled and bit down on Kimi’s bottom lip, Kimi scraped sharp teeth along Nico’s mouth in retaliation. _Yes._

 

 

“You really want to tie yourself to me now?” Nico managed to get out between kisses.

 

 

“You’ll be tied to me also,” Kimi reminded him, a question hidden in the statement.

 

 

Nico grabbed a handful of Kimi’s arse and ground against the Alpha, pleased with the corresponding hardness he found there. A deep noise emitted from Kimi’s chest and his eyes glowed gold. He grabbed Nico’s hips and lifted him easily; Nico quickly wrapped his legs around Kimi’s waist and dived down for another biting kiss. Neither of them was holding back. As Kimi began to climb the staircase, Nico panted out more words.

 

 

“You can’t leave me behind.”

 

 

Kimi looked at him. “Why would I want to?”

 

 

That sent a burn of heat through Nico as he nibbled on Kimi’s earlobe. “So next time you go to a bar, you'll find someone for us to share. You’d like that? Soft breasts and smooth skin between us? Or perhaps someone dark-haired with calluses all over his hands?”

 

 

Kimi’s grip tightened as they reached his bedroom. Nico’s world tilted as Kimi lowered him onto the bed and then leaned back to shuck his own shirt off. His focus was absolute and made Nico breathless. He arched upwards, trying to grasp more of Kimi as Kimi batted his hands away and stripped Nico of his clothing, his gaze golden and greedy as he inspected his Beta. His mouth was tight, an indication of how very turned on he was. Kimi wasn’t holding himself back, he never did, he just didn’t express himself in the way that most people did. Nico was used to it; he was flattered by Kimi’s expression.

 

 

He reached up a hand and traced a pattern down Kimi’s chest. Kimi was strong all over and Nico let out a slight moan, thinking about what Kimi could do to him. He arched his back, looking up at Kimi through his eyelashes, his mouth twitching in a smirk because he knew what effect he had on Alphas and he really wanted to have that kind of impact on Kimi right on.

 

 

Kimi got off the bed to tug down and step out of his trousers before tossing away his socks and reaching into the bedside drawer for lube. Nico curled a leg around Kimi’s waist again; the heat was diving through him, the bond expanding and solidifying, sensing their intentions. Nico was awed by how open Kimi was being with him; it demonstrated more than anything else so far how serious Kimi was about this. Nico was more than happy to be as open in return.

 

 

He’d always assumed that if the right time to bond ever arrived, he’d know, just like he’d known that he’d not yet wanted to bond when he'd first met Kimi. Now, with Kimi pressed intently against him, so many arousing scents filling the room, Nico knew all about that fabled right time. How could he not?

 

 

He bared his neck and Kimi stroked blunt fingers against the delicate skin but then he turned Nico over and there was a pleasingly liquid sound. Nico pressed his groan into a pillow that smelled strongly of Kimi as slick fingers made themselves known at his arse. Kimi kept his free hand at Nico’s neck, a reassuring pressure that Nico focused on as Kimi intently went to work.

 

 

Kimi knew what he was doing. He worked three fingers into Nico, curling them and sending lightning bolts of great sensation through the Beta. Nico moaned shamelessly – what did he have to be ashamed of? He was mating with his Alpha; he was in a house full of pack. Satisfied with his work, Kimi drew Nico up onto his hands and knees and pushed into him without ceremony. He gave Nico a moment to adjust, Nico just pushed impatiently back. He loved the feeling of being so completely filled. With humans it’d frequently been very satisfying but nothing like this, nothing like it was with his mate. Kimi had an arm wrapped around Nico’s chest, pulling the Beta into a brutal rhythm that felt wonderful.

 

 

Nico lost all sense of time. At some point in the future when they did this again, he’d goad Kimi and challenge him. He wasn’t the type to stay quiet and pliant. He got the feeling that Kimi would enjoy that too.

 

 

They fucked three times in total before Kimi laid Nico on his back and bit his neck hard. Nico howled. Well it wasn’t like the others didn’t know what was going on by now anyway, he and Kimi hadn’t exactly been quiet. Kimi licked at the bite mark and then took a photo of it with his phone. Nico smiled, sated and content, as Kimi continued to take photos of him, from many different angles and of many different body parts. Kimi didn’t do social media so none of this was going to end up online. Kimi was taking the photos for his own private reasons and that made heat kindle under Nico’s skin again.

 

 

He growled and pulled Kimi down into a kiss, reaching for his own phone with a free hand. When he eventually surfaced again, he sent a quick message to his Dad to let him know about the completed bonding. They’d have to tell DC soon too so that they could be officially registered as mates. Jenson was going to tease them wildly about this tomorrow.

 

 

Nico grinned though, he could feel how strong the bond was between them and he was more aware than ever of the powerful banked feelings behind Kimi's stoic expression. It wasn’t repression; it was just how Kimi functioned. Kimi scraped teeth across Nico’s right nipple and fisted a handful of Nico’s hair, tugging tight enough to get a hiss from Nico. No wonder the bond was so strong, they were very well-matched indeed.

 

 

Nico was aware of how lucky he was, he’d met lots of mated couples, a lot of them without the bond, and some had subsequently become unhappy together. At least he and Kimi had spent a lot of time getting to know each other before mating. Their lifestyles would have to undergo a little adjustment but they were going to slot into each other’s lives relatively easily. After all, they enjoyed the same pastimes, they both valued the same things and they both knew what they wanted.

 

 

Nico idly imagined how it would have gone tonight if Kimi had come with him to the bar, if they’d both met Ellen with the long dark-red hair and freckled skin. She would have fitted between them nicely, Kimi and Nico’s gazes and hands meeting across her. The thought made his skin prickle pleasurably and he pounced on Kimi, wrestling him onto his back. The night was still so young after all. Their bond pulsed happily.

 

 

The next morning, Jenson told them that they definitely won the prize for the most orgasms used to bond, that they'd literally fucked their way to it. He claimed that Sebastian had made a graph to prove it. Sebastian kicked him sharply in response though didn’t deny his Alpha's statement.

 

 

Mark shook Kimi’s hand and hugged Nico before looking at him intently. He nodded, content with whatever he saw.

 

 

“You’ll be off soon then?” was all he said.

 

 

Nico smiled, thinking about his Dad’s pack and how good it would be to visit them, to introduce Kimi to the posturing Alphas who’d fought so presumptively over him before. Kimi wouldn’t fight unless he felt like it and Keke would probably approve of a dominant Were knocking some sense into the Alphas that overloaded his pack. He'd always liked people who led by example.

 

 

Maybe they’d visit Kimi, Mark and Fernando’s old pack as well. Nico had never been to their territory before and it’d be good to get to know Felipe and Rob better. They probably had some good stories to tell about Fernando and Mark.

 

 

Maybe Nico and Kimi would do a lot of things out there together, but they'd always come back to their pack together too. Kimi brushed against him as he made straight for the coffee-maker, his focus unwavering. Lewis, back from his time away, knocked shoulders with Nico, wearing a very familiar grin. Nico rubbed a hand against his claiming bite, his own grin just as familiar. Kimi handed him a mug of coffee made just the way he liked it. Nico's grin grew. Kimi wasn't the kind of Alpha who'd spend every spare minute wrapped around his Beta, which was a good thing as Nico really wasn't that kind of Beta.

 

 

_-the end_


End file.
